Alchemy: The Story of Vengence 2
by WatcherOfJudgment
Summary: Just as when we think peace is finally restored, Shinn returns! With his newly resurrected foe awakened Crow and the gang must now take on Shinn and keep balance in the world again. However there is more motivation to Crow's cause than meets the eye. Will Shinn fall yet again? Or will Crow finally meet his match.


Chapter 1:

The Rebirth of Shinn

The battle between Shinn and Crow ended in a fortress that is now nothing but rubble. Crow and Mary went to their homes and lived on. Ten years have passed and all was calm and peaceful. Crow married Mary and had a son. However, little did they know that someone is creating homunculi? This is how a true resurrection begins.

"I've done it. I've finally created an army of homunculi. What's great about it, it is lead by the blood alchemist himself, Shinn, the blood alchemist," said the homunculi creator.

"Yes, and thanks to you, I live to seek revenge and use my alchemy to be rid of Crow Yazuna!" said Shinn.

That night, in their home, Crow and Mary ran into a problem. Who changes the boy?

"It's your turn, Crow," said Mary.

"Alright, alright, fine," said Crow. Crow changed the child and tossed the diaper. Then he heard a sound outside and saw a lot of people with drool hanging from their mouths. "What the hell?"

"Kill him!" someone screamed. Crow pulled out his katana and ran outside to see what was going on.

"What is it Crow!?" screamed Mary.

"Homunculi and a lot of them!" screamed Crow. As they began to charge at him, blood was flying around Crow.

"You're a fool, Crow, you can't take on all these homunculi," said Shinn.

"No, it can't be! How are you alive?" said Crow.

"I'm a homunculus now; I was brought back through that. Seems your well, Crow. You haven't lost your talent," said Shinn.

"I've killed you once and I can do it again!" said Crow.

"Why would you do that with your family in danger?" asked Shinn. Two homunculi sprang from the house and landed next to Shinn. "I bid you farewell. We'll meet again, Crow, and it'll be the last."

"No!" screamed Crow. Shinn and the other homunculi disappeared with Mary and the child.

"Crow? Are you okay?" came a voice.

Chapter 2: 

The Hunt Begins Again

Crow looked over and saw Lunamyth and Popo.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Crow.

"We heard you scream and we heard a person screaming 'kill him'," said Lunamyth.

"Well, you're late. Shinn took Mary with my son and disappeared." cried Crow. He got up and got a tight grip upon his sword. "He will pay. And I'll make sure he never comes back."

Crow, Lunamyth, and Popo ran towards town and try to find any clues on how to find Shinn. However, that's not what happened.

"What happened to the town!" screamed Lunamyth.

"It seems Shinn got here beforehand," said Popo.

"No, this isn't work of Shinn or the homunculi…this is the work of an alchemist," said Crow.

"Who did it then?" asked Lunamyth.

"It seems Joe is also back to life," said Crow.

Chapter 3:

The Return of the Exploder Alchemist

Lunamyth saw nothing but rubble and on a stone there was a message.

"Crow, come and see this," said Lunamyth.

Crow read the message:

Crow Yazuna,

By the time you get this message you'll be on the hunt for Shinn. I know you're also wondering how I am alive. All of that and the damage to the village will be explained later and when you return my stone.

Joe Joeson

Wide-eyed, Crow sprinted towards the forest in search for Joe and Shinn. However, his road is blocked.

"Oh great, homunculi and a lot of them." said Crow. Lunamyth came and pulled out her pole as Crow his sword. They go to attack the homunculi but an explosion happens. "Joe!"

"Hello Crowm it has been a while. How's it been?" asked Joe.

"Good up till now!" screamed Crow. He tossed Joe's stone. Joe caught it and clapped and every homunculus exploded.

"That was fun," Joe said.

"How are you alive, Joe? Also what do you know about Shinn?" asked Crow.

"Well, I was healed by a wandering alchemist. I so happened to see that someone was making homunculi," said Joe.

"Who? Who is making the homunculi?" asked Crow.

Chapter 4:

Trevor the Air Alchemist

Shinn returned to his resurrection area with the other homunculi. The homunculi looked at his creator and sighed.

"You're back, that didn't take long." said the homunculi creator.

(Things get confusing around here. I'm not sure what is happening.)

"Well, I'm going to get some rest. You can handle yourself for a few hours. Trevor the Air Alchemist," said Shinn.

"Don't call me by my name!" screamed Trevor. Shinn went into a room with a bed and fell asleep. Trevor looked at Mary and the boy Shinn brought with him.

"Let us go!" screamed Mary. The baby started to cry in Mary's arms.

"You have a child. What's his name?" asked Trevor.

"That's none of your business!" snapped Mary.

"Fine, I'll keep you alive for now. Whoever you're with, will have a problem taking on my army." said Trevor. An assistant came in and Trevor laughed. "What is it Angle?"

"It seems the homunculi are hungry," said Angle.

"Feed them, then," said Trevor.

"Okay," answered Angle.

Chapter 5:

Exploder vs. Shadow

The True Enemy's Location

"The homunculi creator is Trevor the Air Alchemist, aka Hurricane," said Joe.

"So lead me to him! Mary and my son are in danger!" Crow said, enraged.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Unless you can prove yourself," said Joe.

"How can I?" asked Crow.

"You must defeat me in a fight," Joe said. He placed out his fists.

"Fine, then let's go!" screamed Crow. Crow pulled out his sword and it began to glow.

The two sprang at each other and the fight began. During the fight Joe gained metallic gloves due to his alchemy and was able to fight Crow head on. However, Crow put his sword away. Confused, Joe's gloves disappeared.

"Why did you put your sword away, Crow?" ask Joe.

"Because I want to fight you like a man. Fist to fist, no alchemy." said Crow.

"Fine, then, no alchemy, only us men, fist to fist. Man to man." Joe said.

Crow and Joe once again began to fight. Each delivering powerful blows to each other. Blood sprang from them and onto the ground. In the end, Crow came out the victor.

"Now show me the way to Hurricane," demanded Crow. Joe got up and led the way to Trevor's hideout. Xanxa joined the gang along the way and was concerned. They got to the hideout but, they found on the outside all homunculi. "Great, not these guys again."

The gang charged off and started to kill the homunculi. There were at least 50 thousand in total homunculi defending the building.

"Screw this! Joe start blowing them up!" said Crow.

"Right! Here I go!" said Joe. He starts to pick them one hundred at a time. Joe, however, runs out of energy. "Crow, it's up to you now! Here take my stone and eliminate them!"  
Crow takes the stone and starts his alchemy. Giant dark circles start to form around the homunculi and they fall into a bottomless pit.

"Done." said Crow.

A clapping sound is made and it came from the roof of the building.

"You," said Crow.

Chapter 6:

The Fight Is On

"It seems you beat my army. Impressive, for an Alchemist," said Trevor.

"I'm going to kill you! Where are Mary and my son?" screamed Crow. Trevor laughed and pulled out his bow and arrows.

"Don't try it, Crow, you are too weak," said Trevor. He shot an arrow and it brought forth great winds that nearly knocked Crow off his feet. "My arrows are mixed with my alchemic abilities; I can make hurricanes with one arrow."

"I will kill you!" yelled Crow. Joe jumped and kicked Trevor in the head and fell to the ground.

"Crow, you must find your family! Now!" yelled Joe. Crow ran into the building cutting down every homunculus he finds.

"Mary! Athrun! Where are you?" yelled Crow.

Chapter 7:

Alchemist Warrior and Alchemist Exploder

V.S

Alchemist Homunculus and Alchemist Creator

Crow runs into a room to find Mary tied up onto a pillar and his son crying in Shinn's arm. Crow draws out his sword and points it at Shinn.

"You bastard, you wanted power and will stop at nothing to get It," said Crow. Shinn laughed and gave an evil smile.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your host?" said Shinn holding Crow's son. Lunamyth and Xanxa crashed through the roof and landed next to Crow. "You also brought company."

"You'll pay for this, Shinn. You will pay with your life." Crow said. Then an explosion on the roof sent Trevor into the room and Joe jumped down into the room. Homunculi entered the room and everyone prepared for battle. "Lunamyth, Xanxa, take out the homunculi. Joe and I will handle Shinn and Trevor."

Lunamyth and Xanxa agreed and began attacking the homunculi. Shinn placed the son in a basket above their heads. Then all weapons were drawn.

"Crow! Help us!" screamed Mary.

"I'm coming!" screamed Crow.

"Not without getting through us first." said Trevor. He shot an arrow and it sent Joe and Crow flying backwards. "I warned you and told you, you are still weak."

Crow got up and Joe looked into his eyes and saw anger and hate. Shinn laughed for he was seeing what he wanted to see.

"Now it's time to unleash something I always wanted to," said Shinn. Shinn's blade began to grow and he slashed the air and it strikes Joe as it slams him into the wall.

"Ouch," said Joe.

Chapter 8:

Alchemist War

Crow's sword began to glow and so did his eyes. Black aura began to form around him. Twelve shapes began to form behind him and they look like tails.

"Shinn, what is going on?" asked Trevor. He tried to shoot an arrow but the alchemy was neutralized.

"It's the spirit of the Yazuna clan. They worship this beast that is said it gave birth to alchemy. The cursed Komodo." said Shinn.

"So you're saying this boy isn't human at all." said Trevor.

"He is human but his alchemy is not. When his father died he left one thing behind. His alchemy. Now his son are is able to control It," said Shinn. Red aura began to form around Shinn and eleven tails begin to form. "I, however, own the eleven tail serpent."

Trevor shot another arrow and Joe got knocked onto the wall again, but this time, he got knocked out.

"Well, it's time to end this," said Trevor. However, he was lifted into the air and got slammed into the wall by Crow's aura.

"That's got to hurt." said Shinn. Then the auras collided and the fight began.

Chapter 9:

Alchemist Warrior vs. Alchemist Warrior 2

Shinn and Crow once again fought blow to blow. Their swords collided, their auras collided, and their alchemy was growing immensely. Lunamyth and Xanxa were fighting off thousands to millions of homunculi.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Luna," Xanxa said.

"Neither do I," Lunamyth said. Then explosions and giant winds began again. Joe and Trevor were back in the fight.

"Now is the time for you to pay dearly, Hurricane. You were one of the Demolition 4. Me, you, Shinn, and Shade. We were the most dangerous Alchemists alive. Why betray the only allies you have now?" asked Joe.

"One died from Shinn so why not take out the other, you and Shade were the weakest links you showed mercy. For that you two were weak. Now you will share the same fate as Shade," replied Trevor. The arrows now went out six at a time. Joe had trouble standing.

Shinn and Crow nearly used all their energy. They were at their limits. Crow snapped and he swung his sword skywards. Shinn knew what was going to happen and he was prepared.

"Eternal Darkness Reign!" screamed Crow. Shinn placed out his hand and the blast disappeared. "What!"

"Fool, you can't pull off the same trick twice." Shinn said. He placed his hand out and blasted a beam at Crow and Crow blocked it and fired the beam at Shinn. It was another Eternal Darkness Reign. Shinn was hit and the same thing happened like the last time.

Crow turned back to normal, before hand he saved everyone with his aura. Mary was glad to have the baby again and to be next to Crow.

"Well, another plan ruined." said Joe.

"Yep," said Xanxa, Lunamyth, and Popo.

"He'll be back again, and I will be ready to end his life once and for all." Crow said. They all turned around and left the battle zone. They all went home knowing they would see each other again.

The End


End file.
